A Case of Mistaken Identity
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Things aren't exactly the way they appear to be in Season 9...
1. Favors

A Case of Mistaken Identity

**Late one night:**

"_Mr. President? This is General O'Neill."_

"_Jack! How've ya been?"_

"_Bored."_

"_I'll bet…what can I do for you?"_

"_I want to be transferred.

* * *

_

**Later that same night:**

"_Well, I suppose that's possible, General. All right…Colonel Cameron Mitchell reports to Cheyenne Mountain in three weeks. You report to the Pentagon in three days."

* * *

_

**The next day:**

"Sorry, sir…I can't make it to the going away party." Sam replied, regretfully.

"Why not, Carter?"

"Because I'm packing."

"Packing?" Daniel asked.

She shrugged. "I'm…well, I asked for reassignment. I'm heading up Research and Development at Area 51."

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Why'd you do that, Carter?"

"Because Teal'c's going back to Chulak, Daniel's going on the Daedelus, and you're…going to Washington." She explained. "I don't want to have to break in a whole new team…"

"Daniel, you're leaving?" Jack asked, turning to his friend in surprise.

"Well, you know…I wanted to go to Atlantis with the original team, and now I have a second chance."

"And Teal'c, you're going to Chulak?"

"Indeed."

"Well, Carter, we'll meet at your place, help you pack a few boxes, and go to O'Malley's. Then, we'll all celebrate our individual goings-away."

"Sir, you don't have to do that for…"

"That's an order, Colonel." He said with a smile.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_It may seem a little disjointed now, but I have to keep the suspense up for now, right...what was Jack saying between the first two parts? You'll just have to review, and then, I'll fill in the details...eventually!_

_HA HA HA HA!_


	2. Sentiment

**Jack's POV**

They were in Carter's living room, packing up her living room exchanging anecdotes about their years in the field- remembering trivial habits that would be missed. After a few minutes, Sam motioned them to sit down. "You shouldn't have to help me pack. I'll just pull an all-nighter or something."

So, they sat.

He wanted to tell them. They were like his family, and he couldn't tell them. How could he explain to them that he had done this so that he could be with them, see what they saw, save their butts from the evil that plagued that galaxy?

"So, we're all leaving Colorado Springs." Sam said.

"I guess even the best bands end up going their separate ways for a while." He replied.

"Well, it's a little different than that…" Daniel started. Sam and Jack just glared at him, and he didn't finish.

"You know what I'm going to miss?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"The General's e-mails when he's bored."

He didn't just e-mail her because he was bored. He e-mailed her because he missed seeing her almost every moment of every day…the next best thing was to talk to her.

The group chuckled.

"Daniel running into my lab with some theory or new understanding from some translation he's finished."

Daniel turned red as the rest of the group just nodded in understanding.

"And Teal'c…Teal'c being there whenever I needed something that I wouldn't…couldn't admit to anyone else."

She started to cry. "I'm really going to miss you all."

He hadn't expected this to turn into such a sentimental gathering; he would have gotten pizza and beer for that.

"Well, when you least expect it, we'll all see each other again." He replied.

"Yeah, well I don't know how we'll keep in touch." Daniel said. "It's kind of hard to get mail to the Pegasus Galaxy."

They chuckled.

"Or to Chulak." Teal'c added.

"But you'll be able to find us whenever you come back to Earth…and we do have that beaming technology that the Asgard gave us. Maybe we could arrange a few get-togethers every once in a while."

He shrugged. "I don't know. We're all going to be really busy."

Her face fell. "I know." She looked down, and then looked back up. "If any of you…and I mean any of you, ever find yourselves in Nevada and need a place to stay…call me."

"And I've got the cabin in Minnesota, and I'd like to keep this place here. So, if you need to stay in Colorado Springs for a few days, give me a call…at the very least, I can find you some place to stay." He added.

"Actually, Jack, I'm keeping my apartment. If I'm not back in a year, the Air Force is going to let it go, but until then, they're going to pay for it out of my paycheck that I'm not really going to be getting." Daniel said.

"Yeah, well…the offer still stands."

There was a thoughtful silence. "So, after tomorrow…that's it, huh?"

He put his hand in his pocket and touched the small device. "Yeah, I guess it is."

He's gone through so much trouble to reunite the team, and now they were all leaving…Cameron Mitchell would be so disappointed.


	3. Cameron Mitchell's First Day

_The italic text is thought._

_Sorry for the language...I took this directly from the transcript of "Avalon, Part I" from www moon-catchin net.

* * *

_

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell reported for duty three weeks later. But, before he met with his new commander, he walked up the ramp to the Stargate. He reached out and touched it. Things were definitely going to change, and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it. For one thing, Carter…no, Colonel Carter wasn't going to be there. Neither was Danny…Dr. Jackson, or Teal'c. This was going to get a little strange. But at least, he wouldn't have to deal with knowing intimate details of their lives.

Sgt. Harriman walked in. "Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman."

_Walter, it hasn't been that long since I saw you…_

"The General's ready for you, Colonel."

He closed his eyes. It had been so long since anyone had called him that.

"Bigger than I thought it'd be." He managed.

"Yes sir," He said, looking at Mitchell. "Welcome to Stargate Command."

_Welcome back, would be more appropriate, Walter._ He laughed at himself inwardly. _Great. I come back after a year as a general and I started talking to the people around me in my head!_

"Feel free to have a seat. General Landry will be with you in a minute. He's just finishing up a briefing with SG-12." Walter said as they entered the general's office. The office he had just started to get used to. The office that would always be General Hammond's office…

"Thank you Sergeant."

"Cocky sons of a bitches," The General said as he walked in. "Marines. I've never liked them." He picked up a file from the desk. "You must be Colonel Mitchell."

"Yes sir. It's good to be here sir." He said as he stood at attention.

"Well, your service record is impeccable Mitchell. What's wrong with you?"

_What? General O'Neill gave the recommendation…of course, that's me, but…_ "Sir?"

"Nobody's perfect. Everyone has some kind of character flaw. What's yours?"

He smiled inside. "Sometimes I can be impatient. Sir."

"All pilots have type A personalities. I'm talking about your kryptonite. Don't worry I'll figure it out. Walter!"

The intercom sprang to life with Walter's voice. "The files on your desk along with the personnel folders you're about to request sir."

He smiled. Walters always had been on top of his job.

"About to request? Walter I'd appreciate it…"

_It's no use, Hank._

"Push the button to talk sir."

_Boy, had he heard that a lot over the last year.._

"Thank you Walter!" He shouted. "The thing that's hardest to get used to around here is how good everybody is at their Job. Fact is…I like yelling at people. Never get the damn chance."

_Don't I know it?_

"I'll try not to lower the average sir."

"Ooh. Self deprecating sense of humor. You think it'll make people like you despite your outward perfection."

_Nope, just the truth. When Carter, Daniel and Teal'c surround you everyday, it's hard not to feel below-average…not that that's their fault._

"No. "

"Here you go, son." Hank said as he handed a mountain of files to him. "Get started."

"Sir?"

"You heard the disconnected voice of the little sergeant with psychic powers. Those are personnel files. Start picking your team."

_Again…Damn, I hate this!_

"General. I'm here to join SG-1."

"Colonel. You're here to lead SG-1."

"Ah…what about Lt. Colonel Carter?" He asked. _She's at Area 51, drowning her sorrows in science and technology…what I wouldn't give for a beer right now…_

"Well…she's taken command of Stargate's R&D out of area 51."

"Since when?"

"Last week."

_I took care of those papers myself. Hardest thing I've ever had to do._

"And Daniel Jackson?"

"Dr. Jackson put in for re-assignment. Teal's left the program over a month ago. I'm surprised General O'Neill didn't tell you."

"No."

"Well…that's Jack for you. You know I looked for the key to that desk for weeks till I finally got him to admit he never had one. The man never opened a drawer the whole time he was here."

_That's not true…I just hid it in the plant to the right of the desk…I didn't WANT to have to open the drawer._

"I'm sorry sir…the reason that I requested this post-- wh---why I worked so hard…we—"

"Expresses himself poorly when faced with unexpected challenges. Your sheet says you have outstanding leadership skills. Take the files, Colonel. Choose your team. Before I start to question the accuracy of that claim."

"Yes sir."

He walked down to his office…it was poetic justice that he got the same office he had had for the first seven years of his post. There was his trusty computer. Then, he looked at his watch. It was about time for an e-mail to Carter…

* * *

**From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
To: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: Annoying?**

Is this annoying enough for you? I couldn't let you go cold turkey! Things are pretty interesting here. But I'll get the hang of it soon- I hope…

Miss you-

Jack

* * *

He looked at the screen before he sent it. Was it too sentimental? Were there too many hidden messages? He sighed. Nobody would really care, as long as they thought that General Jack O'Neill was in Washington, DC, and that Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was at Cheyenne Mountain. So, he hit the send button. Now, it was time to change into BDUs. He was definitely tired of the dress uniform.

A few minutes later, he received the following e-mail from Sam.

* * *

**From: Carter, Samantha  
To: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
Subject: RE: Annoying?**

It's nice to hear from you, sir. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you kept e-mailing me…it's getting really irritating to hear from these eggheads all day.

Maybe next time I'm in Washington- I'm going for a meeting with the Joint Chiefs on Thursday of next week (we're missing one of those mimic devices, nothing big- I hope). We should go for a drink. You know, reminisce about old times…stuff like that.

I miss you too…

Sam

* * *

He took a deep breath. He had known that this day would come...someday, someone would try to reach him and meet him in Washington, but he would be in Colorado. He sighed and began typing.

* * *

**From: O'Neill, Jonathan (Jack)  
To: Carter, Samantha  
Subject: RE: Annoying?**

Sorry, I'm in meetings with General Landry at the Mountain next Thursday. Rain check?

Jack

* * *

He could really use a pick-me-up by now. He ran his fingers through his hair. He REALLY wished that he could manage to get to Washington, DC. Besides, she could start to suspect that HE had the mimic device. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Carter was already gone and so was Teal'c, but maybe he could get Daniel to stay...

* * *

_Yes, Jack is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell._


	4. Getting the Band Back Together

He approached Daniel's office after he had changed into his BDUs. He liked them so much more than the dress blues.

"Dr. Jackson."

_But you'll always be Space Monkey to me…_

Daniel barely looked up from his packing. "Colonel."

He outstretched his hand in greeting. "My friends call me Cameron."

Daniel accepted the hand. "Daniel."

Then, in typical Daniel fashion, he started packing again. "…uh…how are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks."

"Uh…yeah I heard you were coming."

_Yeah, but you didn't know it was ME, did you?_

"Yeah. They told me you were leaving."

_Of course, that wasn't until after YOU told me you were leaving…or was it Carter? Oh well, it was after I'd already found out…_

"Yes- Finally."

He grabbed a few books and stuffed them in a trunk.

"You don't…uh…you don't want to help?" He asked, somewhat irritated.

_No, I don't! You're one of my best friends, and you're leaving me behind! Of course, I don't want to help!_

"No. Actually I came to see if I could talk you into staying."

He laughed, derisively. "You're kidding."

"I've been given command of SG-1."

_Again...you came with me when I was a nutcase, and now, you're leaving me...now that I've finally straightened out? Okay, so taking on another personality isn't exactly what one does when they're 'fixed.'_

"Wow. Well…good for you. You deserve it."

_Thanks…that's pretty much what you said about my promotion to Washington, only this time, you're talking about my demotion! Isn't anybody else seeing the irony?_

"Think the SGC still needs you."

"Whoa…there's lots of other guys."

_Yeah, but all of them are geeks, and I hate to admit it, but you're one of the few COOL geeks out there._

"You're the world's most foremost expert on the Ancients."

"Yes, and that's why I'm going to Atlantis. City of the Ancients."

_I thought it was the Lost City!_

"Listen, General O'Neill gave me the choice of any posting I wanted. I chose SG-1. That meant Colonel Carter."_Oops, careful...Danny's been suspecting about you two for a LONG time! "_Teal'c and yourself. Not two letters a dash and a number."

_Has anyone else had the strange experience of speaking about themselves in third person…weird, I tell you, weird!_

"Uh…that's nice."

"I wanted to be on the front line working with the best. I wanted to learn from you."

"Look this is all very flattering but uh…"

"That's not the point."

"I'm sorry. I know why I owe you one. We all do."

_You have NO idea…being in stasis in an Ancient block of ice isn't exactly my idea of an adventure._

"Listen, Jackson," _I had to come up with something besides Danny Boy or Space Monkey! But couldn't it have been better than 'Jackson?'_"I don't want you to stay because you think you owe me one 'less of course you're considering it?"

"Oh no…" He said as he took out his keys. "I was gonna offer you my apartment." He put them on his desk.

_Uh, no…I think I'll keep my own house. Thanks. I don't want to live in a museum…_

"Right."

_There goes Daniel…

* * *

_

_So, I've just been ordered to Dakara to check on Teal'c. Okay, I can handle that…maybe I won't strike out with this one…_

"Brother, I love what you've done with the place."

"These columns were salvaged and restored from the original ancient monument." Teal'c replied stoically.

_In typical Teal'c fashion._

"Well it's got a real high council feel to it. Hope you've taken lots of before and after pictures."

"Where is the rest of your team, Colonel Mitchell?"

_Scattered around the Galaxy currently…well, that's Colonel O'Neill's team, anyway._

"Actually, it's still kind of SG-me. That's one of the reasons I'm here. I was hoping, maybe you could help me."

"I can offer some names of those I consider to be honorable warriors."

_No, T, I want you! You're the best there is, except maybe Bra'tac…yep, Bra'tac's better, but I guess that's just because he's the teacher._

"I'd appreciate that. I know you're busy."

"We're attempting to build a whole new system of government that will span Jaffa worlds through out the galaxy."

"Yeah. How's that going?"

"Not well."

_Now, THAT I hadn't heard. That really stinks!_

"Well your people did just renounce their god. Guess you've got to cut them a bit of a break." He replied instead.

"Too many are still steep in an old culture full of antiquated rituals and our slow to accept change."

_But even you had a relapse, T. Give 'em a little time._

"I understand Major Davis and SG-7 are trying to help out."

"That has caused problems as well. Many view the Tau'ri with the same level of mistrust as a would be enemy. They see the proposed system of government as a means to control and subvert their acquired freedom. My allegiance to the Tau'ri is not serving me as well as you might think in votes from the most traditional Jaffa electorate."

_Kinda reminds one of the days on the Alpha Site where the Ash'rak was trying to kill us…probably shouldn't say anything about that._

"Wow. Politics does really suck everywhere you go."

_I should know!_

"Indeed."

_Okay, I've really missed that!_

"Listen. Maybe it's a good thing I came by…if this doesn't work out. Before all the space on the team fills…"

"Teal'c. The council is returning from recess." One of Teal'c's new Jaffa crones butted in.

"I must go." He replied, turning back to me.

"Sure."

"It has been good to see you, Colonel Mitchell."

_You too, T. Just COME BACK!_

"Yep."

"I will forward a list of names as soon as I am able."

"Have fun."

_And Teal'c.

* * *

_

"Colonel Mitchell, it's Colonel Carter. She heard you've been trying to reach her." Walter said.

"Patch her through." He said, trying to sound professional. But, it was CARTER!

"Sir, you might want to wear the mike…you know, so she can pick up what you're saying."

_He's had to say that to me WAY too many times._

"Thanks, Walter." He said as he sat in front of the screen. There was Carter.

"Hi Cameron."

"Hey Sam…" _The Hallelujah Chorus starts…I can FINALLY call her by her first name! _"…It's good to see you."

_She has no idea…_

"Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. We have been up to our ears double checking the new hyper drive. Then the uplink was jammed with the long range plotting program being transmitted by the Asgard…" _It's about now that I would stop her and say: Carter! _"…no need to bore you. How you been you? Look good." She said, smiling.

_Oh, that's torture! Pure and unadulterated torture! I'm in another person's body…sort of…and she FINALLY tells me that I look good._

"Thanks. Listen, Sam. Come back and join SG-1."

"I heard you'd been given command of SG-1. Congratulations."

_No really!_

"I'm not kidding you can keep an eye on R&D in your spare time just like you always have. Besides. Dr. Lee is pouting 'cause you got the post over him."

'_Cuz Lee's always pouting when Carter gets something…usually a device…that she gets to work with. He's practically foaming at the mouth!_

"Really?"

_I almost fooled her!_

"No, I made that up."

"I have my reasons for wanting this job."

_And those would be…I'm in 'Washington?' Or maybe Daniel's going to be in the Pegasus Galaxy? Or maybe Teal'c's in Dakara? Or maybe something else?_

"I had my reasons for wanting this job. One of them was working with you- and please do not say that's nice."

_After all, if Cameron Mitchell is on the same team as Samantha Carter, O'Neill can have her! NO REGS attached!_

"We'll still work together."

_Yeah, right!_

"It won't be the same. What if the world needs saving?"

"Well, if the world needs saving I will be there to do what I can." She replied.

"What if the world needs saving because I screwed up because you weren't here in the first place?" _As usual…Carter gives me a look like 'Uh, hello…'_ "How about we pretend I didn't say that."

"Done."

There was the sound of an intercom in the background. "Lt. Colonel Carter to the bridge. Lt. Colonel Carter report immediately to the bridge"

"Sorry, I got to go."

_But I didn't get to thank you for fixing the mimic devices!_

"Yeah. Buy you breakfast when you get back on solid ground."

"You're on. See you soon."

_Hey, breakfast and a drink…that's two dates with Carter…uh oh…that's one date for each 'personality.' Oh dear…_

He waved and turned the monitor off. "Well, Walter. Doesn't look like we're getting the band back together."

_There goes Carter…Maybe I should try to use General O'Neill's influence to GET the band back together._ He sighed. It was harder to be the deceased Cameron Mitchell than he had thought it would be. _I guess he just doesn't exude the same charm as Jack O'Neill.

* * *

_

**Okay, so...Cameron Mitchell actually died in Antarctica when he had that huge accident. Well, he died shortly after that. When Jack visited him, he scanned his body- he had already gotten the idea by then- and kept the device until Mitchell died, waited a little while, and decided to continue romping around the galaxy in his name...literally.**


	5. Chess

He went home, turned off the mimic device, and looked at the messages. He loved call forwarding…people could call his "work phone" and reach O'Neill's work cell phone- the message was essentially the same anyway: "You've reached O'Neill…Leave a message." On the other hand, they could call his home phone and reach his place in Colorado.

He had two messages. He was the head of Homeworld Security and he only had two messages?

Then, his cell phone beeped. He had twelve messages there. Now, he felt important.

"Jack, it's Hank…I just got to the SGC, and you weren't kidding when you said I would be impressed. Hey, next time you're in Colorado, come and see me…we'll play chess or something."

This might be the opportunity to make it seem like he was simply finishing some personal business- selling his house and stuff like that.

"Hank, it's O'Neill."

"Great to hear from you, Jack."

"I just got your message. Actually, I'm in Colorado right now. Want to meet to play some chess in a couple hours?"

"Yeah…your place or mine?"

"I'm selling mine, Hank…I'll be there in an hour and a half?"

"Sure…"

_You know, it's funny…I just saw you today. I hope I don't slip and call you 'sir.' Or the other way around at work…that would definitely take some explaining._

"So did you decide to go with the desk at an angle or…flush with the door?" He asked, moving one of his chess pieces.

_Definitely still flush with the door..._

"Is that what this is about? You come all the way to Colorado Springs to check up on me?" Hank asked, moving one of his own pieces.

_Well, when you put it that way…_

"Nah…I had to sign the papers to my house…and my car…my motorcycle."

"Yeah I'll never forget that day on the front porch of my house you standing there telling me you wanted to tell me something about the Stargate Program." Hank laughed. "I thought one of us had surely lost his mind."

_Well, I am doing the dual personality thing…maybe I have. Lost my mind, I mean._

"That may actually be true. How are things working out for Mitchell?"

"Well…you could of told him that SG-1 had been re-assigned. You should have seen his face."

"Yeah…I suppose, uh…"

"Yeah…no…he'll…uh…he'll get his feet." He moved one of his pieces. "Man's a survivor."

_Yeah, thanks…but at least I've got you to watch my six…again, after all these years._

"He's also got the best of the best looking out for him."

"A General's only as good as the people he commands."

_Wow, Hank is quoting someone…if only I could get my hands on who he's quoting, I could bust him…he's not THAT deep._

"Who said that?" He asked.

"I just did." He moved his castle. "I mean Douglas McArthur may have said something similar."

"Didn't he also say there's no substitute for winning?" He asked as he moved his bishop.

_Oh yeah! I won! I TOLD Carter that I would win…and didn't I? Huh? Huh?_

"Actually it was 'in war there's no substitute for victory.'" Then, he knocked over his queen. "You seem to have a knack for it."

"Well, victory is often a double-edged sword." He said, thinking of his latest top-secret assignment. He had SG-1 again, but…darn it, he didn't have his family!

* * *

_I added the last line of O'Neill's dialogue...in the show, it was good enough to end with Hank's line, but I figured Jack would accidentally have some secret message about his frustration as Cameron Mitchell...So, there you are._


	6. Vala

He spent the whole day interviewing possible replacements for SG-1. All he got were a bunch of geeks. He shook his head as he tried not to fall asleep. Honestly, this was worse than when he had practically begged Daniel to take him away from the scientists with their rocks.

Suddenly, he got a page to the Gate Room. "What's up sir?"

"I wanted you here for this. SG-12 sent word five minutes ago they should be arriving momentarily."

"Receiving IDC opening the Iris."

SG-12 walked through surrounding a woman with black hair. He took a deep breath. This was Daniel's friend, Vala. Oh boy, was he going to be happy to see her!

"Well…don't you all have me surrounded?"

"Welcome to the SGC. I'm General Landry." The General greeted.

"Vala. Vala Malduran Thank you so much for the lovely greeting party we all had a wonderful time searching each other didn't we boys?"

_Those poor guys…_

She approached him. "I know we haven't met. That I'm sure I would remember."

"Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Landry introduced.

"Nice outfit." He said, trying not to smirk at the thought that entered his head. _You obviously think that less is more…_

"Thanks." She walked up to the General. _Good luck, Hank. _"While I'd normally be thrilled to have so much testosterone at my disposal, where's my Daniel?

_My Daniel? Ooh, Space Monkey is going to hear about this for years to come!_

They walked into the Briefing room where Landry paged Daniel. He had to keep from smirking as he walked in, obviously perturbed that she had sought him out.

"Okay…where is it?"

"Nice to see you too. How have you been?" Vala asked.

_Oh brother!_

"Tablet. The one that leads to incredible buried ancient treasure." Daniel asked, impatient.

"There is no tablet."

_All right, that's just mean! Tormenting Daniel with rocks and then not giving them to him!_

"What?"

"I lied. I had to tell you in…person. I'm pregnant. Pretty sure it's yours anyway…there's at least a one in …ten chance."

_Now I REALLY don't like her…messing with Daniel's head is something that only I am allowed to do._

Daniel gave a tight-lipped smile as he moved to leave the room.

"Dr. Jackson! You're the reason we let her through the gate."

"I'm sorry, sir, I really have to finish packing."

"The Daedalus doesn't leave for another 12 hours." The General started to move back to his office. "At least have a look."

Cameron went and opened the box, took the tablet out and gave it to Vala.

"Thank you."

Daniel took the tablet quickly. "Uh…yep…don't know where you can get this but uh…you got ripped off. Its complete gibberish." He said, practically throwing the tablet at her.

_Ooh, Daniel's getting snarky! I think I may cry… YES! I knew he learned something from me!_

"Its written in code."

Cameron walked over and looked at the tablet.

"Well I can't crack this in a few hours." Daniel said.

"I know the cipher." She said, seductively.

_Oh, dear…_

"Then why do you need me?" Daniel asked.

"Well reading it is one thing. Understanding it is another. The individual I got this from assured me that the treasure it describes is here on earth. Now I could have come by ship and looked for it myself but I know nothing about your fair planet. Other that it seems to have an interesting if somewhat limited gene pool."

The men looked at one another. _Oh please tell me she did NOT just say that I look like Daniel! 'Cuz that would just be weird._


End file.
